Dynamite Wolves
by Troublesque
Summary: Zoro and Luffy return to the ship after a little roughhousing at the local bar. In the bathroom, Zoro takes the chance of them alone to set things completely crystal clear between them: stating he won't settle for crap from anyone who tries to harm Luffy.
1. Dynamite Wolves

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! In case the title doesn't remind you, this story is from a Doujinshi by Royal Gardens. The entire story plot is their? her? his? idea and I have no rights to it. I just felt it was just too much of an opportunity to pass it up. If you haven't read it (the doujinshi) yet, I _HIGHLY_ recommend it. You can easily find it on YouTube whenever you have a spare moment. :)

* * *

"D…" Chopper's eyes were wide; his eyebrows creased together so much they were practically touching. "D…"

Luffy, Zoro and Nami had boarded back onto the Going Merry. Nami was on the left, her right hand on her hip and a pissed off expression on her face. Zoro was on the right, as impassive as ever as he stared off at something in the distance, his arm resting over the hilts of his katana. Luffy just blinked at him, wondering why their little friend was freaking out. But the thing that concerned the reindeer the most were the two males where covered head to toe in blood, cuts and bruises.

"DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed, his hooves in front of his mouth as he started running back and forth across the deck, crocodile tears falling from his eyes. "Aaahhh, ha, ha!"

"That's why we have _you!"_ Usopp slapped the animal, knocking some sense back into him.

Sanji was higher up, standing next to Nami's tangerine trees. "Well, well," He took a drag from the lit cigarette that was dangling between his lips like always. "They'll be wearing matching shirts next…"

Zoro shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away, Luffy trying to follow after the swordsman but a hand on his arm prevented him from going anywhere. "Hm?" He looked back.

"Hold it." Nami glared. "Wait a second—"

The raven just grinned at her, the blood on his arm making it easy for him to slip out of her hold and he grabbed her hand. "We'll be depending on you, navigator!" He said as he squeezed her hand before he dropped it, running off to follow after Zoro, his shoes tapping against the wood of the ship as he left her behind.

"Luffy, don't you need your wounds dressed?" Chopper asked, his backpack in his hands as the raven ran past.

"Yeah, let me shower first!" He said and kept going, until he disappeared.

"…that's not fair…" Nami grumbled as she stood on the bow, glaring at nothing in particular as she faced the ocean. "…for just the two of you to…"

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

The door opened with a loud clack and he stepped inside, the door shutting behind him just as loudly as he stopped. Zoro's head was bent and his hands were peeling off the white shirt he always wore, revealing a bloody and bruised torso before the green-haired man finally looked over to notice Luffy was staring at him.

Words weren't exchanged as Zoro just glared; his own ticked off expression clearly visible despite the smudged blood on his face. The raven continued to stare, unaware that his own blood what just dripping off of his body from his forehead, cheek and nose. The swordsman let out a low, irritated sound before he strode over to the raven, his bloodied shirt still in hand.

Zoro's left hand slammed against the wall behind Luffy's head with a thump before it suddenly moved to grab the back of the raven's head. Zoro prevented the raven from leaving as he lifted his right arm, rubbing his shirt into Luffy's face to clean as much of the blood as he could. "Nn…" Luffy muttered against the fabric. "—ro." He tried again. "Zoro! That hurts!"

"Shut up."

The other dropped his arm, along with the shirt, but still refused to let go of the back of Luffy's head. The raven winced slightly and closed his left eye as Zoro leaned forward, the elder male's tongue swiping out and licking along a cut on his cheek bone. Luffy gave up his shock and let out an exasperated sigh, letting the male do as he pleased until he become bored. He raised his arms, wrapping them around the swordsman's neck before the raven tilted his head to the side, meeting Zoro's lips with his own.

The sound of the shower head spraying in the background echoed in the room as Zoro pulled back, and led the raven into the shower. "Geez, what would they think, you getting seriously injured while trying to protect a whole country and then coming out of a town as tiny as that all covered in scratches and bruises." His left hand was rubbing against Luffy's forehead, washing away the slightly dried spots of blood, his eyebrows creased as the anger reflected in his words. "I've had enough."

"But we promised Nami we wouldn't start a fight." Luffy replied as he sat in the tub, his hands scrubbing his vest under the small amount of water that had collected to wash out the broken, small pieces of glass and splinters of wood that had gotten stuck as he had been thrown into tables.

Zoro sat on the edge of the tub, his forearms on his black covered legs as his head dropped a little. "…I seem to recall her telling us to kick their asses…" He said and avoided the boy's gaze.

"Besides, that wasn't a real fight anyways." The water from the shower sprayed against the back of his head as puffs of steam rose all around them. "Don't you think, Zoro?"

He didn't reply but he did shift his gaze back to the younger male. Zoro was annoyed too. How could the boy look and act so damn innocent? He stood up and made the two strides it took to stand directly in front of the raven before he crouched down a little, his hand resting on the wall behind Luffy's body and under the shower head as he leaned in, making sure that the raven knew he meant business. "I'll take any excuse," He said. "To kick the ass of anyone who hurts you."

Luffy kept his mouth shut as the look in Zoro's eyes told him that he wasn't finished yet.

"But you told me not to do anything. Maybe it's because I understand everything that's going on in your head." His rage was building by the second and he was trying really hard not to lash out at the kid. "So I held back, when you told me to."

Luffy's blank expression turned into a knowing smile. "Yeah." He said as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders again, happy that the touch wasn't rejected and the swordsman met him halfway. Of course, the elder male pushed him back as their tongues pressed up against each other, the water in the tub splashing around as they moved.

"—Mmh, hah." Luffy moaned as Zoro sucked on his tongue. "Ah, your kish…"

"Huh?" The green-haired man pulled back a little, their tongue still out of their mouths and rubbing together as their eyes opened and connected, his arm wrapped around the back of Luffy's head and his fingers tugging slightly at the top of the raven's ear.

The puffs of steam became thicker as the raven explained. "Your kiss earlier tasted of blood." Luffy licked his lips and grinned. "That's your taste, Zoro."

"…_this kid_…" He growled underneath his breath quietly as he grabbed onto Luffy's right arm, yanking the boy to his feet as the water splashed underneath them.

"Hm?" The raven wondered, his eyes wide and blinking as Zoro plunked him down on the side of the tub. The ankle-high water made a 'sploosh' sound as the elder male kneeled. "Zoro? Whoa!"

"Don't close your legs," He said as he wedged himself between Luffy's thighs, his hands on the raven's legs as he tried to get the boy to open them wider. "It's cramped enough as it is." He had leaned forward, his mouth already attached to Luffy's neck, his lips placing kisses along the creamy shoulder. His right hand moved and made quick work of the button on Luffy's shorts, the zipper unzipping as he slid his hands down along the raven's skin.

"Mm! Mmm…mmhm." Luffy's hands wrapped around Zoro's head as the green-haired man moved his head lower. His body shuddered as the caress of the swordsman's hand on his erection. Zoro's rough tongue laved over his nipple and Luffy let his head flop forward, resting on top of the elder male's as he panted. "Ah, hah…" Zoro's hand had already opened his pants to have enough room to pull out the raven's cock in to the open, his large hand squeezing enticingly.

"Luffy…" He commanded between licks. "Raise your hips a little."

"Hm?" The raven wasn't quite sure where the green-haired man was trying to get at but he did his best and pushed himself up. "Like…this?"

"Yeah." Zoro breathed and smooched Luffy's abs.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as the swordsman's hand had grasped the back of his shorts and swiftly pulled them down, his other hand occupying with grasping his now very bare cheeks. "You could've said something! I can take them off myself!" He blushed a little.

"I didn't feel like waiting." His head slipped down further.

"Mm, aah…" Luffy's body quivered, his fingers grasping on to his upper arms as his body bent over the top of Zoro's as the swordsman's mouth completely consumed his hard erection. "N-no." Zoro's fingers caressed his ass as his tongue continued to lap against Luffy's slit, drawing forth pleasurable moans. "Ah, Zoro." The raven gasped, his body trembling. "N…"

"What do you mean, 'No'?" Zoro let one of his hands leave Luffy's ass to wrap around the base of the raven's cock as his mouth worked at the tip. "Just let it all out." He told the boy. His lips wrapped around the very end of Luffy's cock, his cheeks slightly hollowing as he sucked and his tongue flickering against the engorged head, making sure to lick the precum that seeped from the slit.

"Mmh…mm…" The raven pressed his hands against his mouth to muffle the loud moans that slipped from his throat. This only prompted the elder male to suck harder, Zoro's fingers moving down to fondle his testicles. Luffy's body shuddered in his released. "Uh…!" The green-haired man had rung all of his orgasm from his body before pulling back.

Some of Luffy's semen dribbled out from his mouth, plopping into the water below them. "Hah…ha…" Zoro panted to get his breath back, lifting his hand, wiping what had spilled before letting his tongue lick it back into his mouth, his eyes never leaving the raven's. "…was that all of it?"

Luffy frowned deeply, the small blush from earlier growing bigger and covering most of his face as he grumbled. "My turn!" He yelled out suddenly, launching himself at the elder male and shoving him backwards. The water in the tub sloshed and the raven reached down, his fingers grasping Zoro's erection through his black pants and squeezing.

"Luffy! You don't have to do me—" Zoro hissed as the grip was way too tight. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"No way." The raven pushed the green-haired male back into the spray of the shower head. He leaned forward, his mouth brushing up against the other's. "No way. I want to touch Zoro too!"

'_I was planning for that to be the end of that.'_ Zoro sighed in defeated. "…Do whatever you want."

"Yeah! I sure will!" Luffy kissed the swordsman's forehead. The steam only helped heat up their passion even more as the raven leaned down, his tongue tracing against Zoro's collar bone. The boy's hand had already slipped into Zoro's pants as the green-haired male reached over and turned off the shower. He looked down at his hand stroking Zoro's cock. "…it's really slippery. Even underwater, you can tell."

"Heh, well, glad you've figured something out."The swordsman smirked and let out a harsh pant before he suddenly wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, pulling him flush into his own body. He ignored Luffy's surprised gasp and kept his grip on him, his hands caressing the taunt backside.

"Uwah!" Luffy's hands pressed against the scarred chest. "Zoro, wait, I still—"

"Keep going. Weren't you going to do whatever you wanted?" Zoro taunted as the fingers on his left hand slipped down between the raven's butt cheeks. His first finger rubbed teasingly around the puckered entrance before it pushed inside to his first knuckle. "Then let me do whatever I want too."

"…" The raven's body twitched and he let out a shuddered breath. "That's mean…" But he continued to work, their pants mixing together as Luffy's fingers tightened around Zoro's cock and he sped up his pace.

The sudden change of pace had caught him off guard. And when Luffy's thumb rolled over the top of his erection he lost it. "Ungh." He grit his teeth together, one of his eyes closing as he continued to work at his own task. "Lu—ffy…" He panted out as the raven kissed his neck tenderly. "Let me go already."

The raven released Zoro's cock, still half hard even after his orgasm, slip from his grasp as he grinned happily. "…hee hee, did you come, Zoro?" He asked.

He really didn't want to answer that, wasn't it obvious? But he obliged. "…good work."

Their breathy pants continued to mingle in the room, Zoro's fingers were still working their way in and out of Luffy's ass and the little sounds from the boy were heading right straight back down to his cock, bringing it back to life once more. "Haa—hey…Zoro."

"Hm?" The green-haired man's hand had wrapped around the back of Luffy's neck, massaging gently as the raven's arms wound underneath Zoro's arms as the swordsman's fingers played.

Images of what had happened only hours earlier flashed fresh in Luffy's mind: Zoro standing beside him, as equally bloody and bruised as he was. "Back in the town I was thinking of how nice it felt…" He smiled into the elder male's shoulder as he continued. "…to have you beside me."

That was it!

Zoro groaned at the words. It sent a shiver down his spine and he pulled his fingers out from inside of the boy's ass. He wrapped his arm around Luffy's waist, holding the raven close as he abruptly stood up. He stepped out of the tub with a loud splash, his wet feet making a 'splish' sound as he walked across the floor.

"Zoro are we getting out?" Luffy kept his arms wrapped around the swordsman's neck and he wrapped his legs around the man's waist as they moved. "Are we done already?"

"Don't be silly. As if."

Zoro held the boy closed to his body as he grabbed a towel off from the shelf. He shook it out of its folded state before he laid it down on the floor. He kneeled down, peeling Luffy off of his chest and laying him down on the ground with a soft thump. His right hand brushing the wet black hair that plastered to the boy's face before he grabbed both of Luffy's knees and pulled them apart, moving himself closer in.

He heard the raven pant in anticipation but stopped as hands reached out and splayed against the scar that spread across his abdomen. He watched the boy's expression carefully as finger traced the outline of the scar and slipped downwards. "Lu—!" He stopped as the raven's hands rushed up and grabbed his face, yanking him down.

"_Zoro,"_ Luffy's hands framed the swordsman's bewildered face as he rubbed his legs against the elder male's before wrapped his legs up back around the man's waist, their uncovered erections brushing up against each other teasingly. "That wasn't enough, was it?"

"…Oh no." Zoro smirked and grabbed onto the raven's wrist. "No way in hell."

Luffy returned with a satisfied grin as the man's hands splayed across the bottom of his throat.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Outside Sanji handed Chopper a cup of tea, sighing in exasperation. Usopp was repairing the ship, a couple of nails stuck in his mouth as his eye twitched; in his hands a hammer and a nail, he had almost smashed his finger damnit! Nami still stood on the bow, her hand cupped her face as she silently stared out into the water trying not to pay attention to anything behind her.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

Zoro slowly slid his once again raging cock into the raven's ass. Careful not to move too fast at first. Yeah, Luffy was made of rubber because of the Devil fruit, but his ass wasn't something that he used very often—beside sex. So he always restrained himself for Luffy's sake. If he ever admitted that, the boy would probably just tell him not to worry about it anyways, the kid was always good with taking pain, except from his grandfather's punches of love.

_I can't remember the words being said around me._

Flashbacks of the bar passed before Zoro's closed eyes. Tables turned upside down and shoved in random directions, broken glass from the various bottles of alcohol served, and wasted plates of food—wouldn't Sanji have been pissed—were all scattered throughout the bar as were the howling laughter of that fake pirate's crew.

_None of their voice reached my ears, as if I was just intoxicated by the look in your eyes._

It was amazing, how utterly resolved the raven had been. Standing firm and standing tall. Never backing down from a punch and never swinging back. _That_ was why Luffy was the captain. He was amazing in a battle; strong, yet he knew his limits. Zoro had been captivated as his eyes never left the smaller body, but it made his gut churn at the site of the blood just dripping off his body.

_Your body. Your spirit. Just being beside you gave me goosebumps._

"Hah ha…" Luffy panted, his finger clutching desperately at Zoro's back as he tried to anchor himself down. "Aah, ah!" He screamed against the man's shoulder as a particular thrust brushed right along his prostate. "Hah."

"Hn…" Zoro couldn't do anything but grunt against the raven's ear, his hand fisting in the towel underneath their bodies before he let his fingers dive into the sweaty raven locks on Luffy's head.

"Hah Zoro, ha!"Luffy's blunt fingernails dug into the skin on the swordsman's back. "Ahh!" His body arched up into Zoro's as his head slammed back against the floor, the man's mouth sucking at his neck and their thrusts becoming more erratic as the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed in the room's echoes.

The green-haired man pushed himself up as Luffy curled close into his chest. "Ha…ha-ah…"

"Zo…ro..." Luffy gasped desperately, burrowing his face into the man's throat. "I…can't…"

"Ahh." He opened his eyes a little, seeing the small tears of pleasure gather in the inside corners of the raven's eyes as he understood what the boy was trying to say.

The couple was jerked from their activities as the door to the bathroom suddenly rattled. _"Huh? It's locked!"_

"It's Chopper!" Luffy said breathlessly.

Knock, knock. _"Hey…"_

'_Shit…'_ Zoro glared at the door. "…oh yeah, I guess we left him waiting…"

"_Hey—are you guys alright?"_ The reindeer called from the other side of the door. _"Are you guys really hurt?"_

"Luffy, just stay quiet." Zoro whispered.

"Mm—but you're still moving, so…ah!"

"Che. I guess it can't be helped…" He put his hand over the raven's mouth. "Just bear with it for a bit."

"Mmf!"

"Sorry, Chopper, but we're a little busy."

"Mff! Ummf!" Luffy's hand clawed at Zoro's arm. The man's hand was covering the entire bottom half of his face, including his nose! It was getting hard to breathe!

"_Are you putting on bandages already? Because I need to apply medicine first!"_ Chopper reminded them.

"No, we aren't doing that yet." Zoro muttered underneath his breath. "So just go away…"

He had to do something to get the swordsman's hand off his mouth. Blinking at a sudden idea, he closed his eyes and grinned, sticking his tongue out and giving a big lick to the inside of Zoro's hand.

"Urgh…!" Zoro cried out in shock as he withdrew his hand immediately, a scowl on his face. That was disgusting! "I'm gonna…_make you cry_!" He whispered harshly and knocked his forehead down against the raven's, not letting up his glare while Luffy laughed and grinned as he framed Zoro's face.

"We're ok Chopper!" Luffy ignored the elder male and turned his head towards the door. "We're going as fast as we can so just wait there a little longer!"

"_Really? Well, we'll be hanging around the bow."_ Chopper replied in a slightly worried tone but he didn't act on it.

"Ah, gotcha. Thanks!" Luffy yelled back.

The clacking of hooves could be heard and it was getting softer. "Is he gone…?" Zoro sighed in relief.

"If we don't hurry, it might be Nami coming after us next." The raven hugged him tightly and pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't had enough either."

"…Oh?" Zoro smirked. "Perfect."

_Like wine. Like poison. You flow through my whole body._

They immediately started where they had left off. Zoro's arms around the boy's back as he thrust back into him at a rapid pace. Luffy's arms had forced the green-haired man to face him, their mouths fusing together to try and hide their cries of passion. Zoro's fingers twisted in the small hairs at the back of Luffy's head as they panted for air, the raven's body shivering, his cock rubbing between their bodies as their hands slammed against the wood floor, their fingers linking together.

_Always and forever, time and time again, I only shout my want for you._

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"Luffy…"

The raven looked over, his body dripping wet from the bath he had just stepped out of, a towel resting on his head. "Hm?"

"Bite down. Just the end of it." Zoro had walked over, his body already mostly dried as he took the corner of Luffy's towel and held it up in front of the raven's face.

"Mmkay!" Luffy said as he followed directions, his eyebrows drawing together in concentration and his cheeks puffing out. "Hupf!"

"And don't bite your tongue…"

"Whoooooooooooa!" Luffy hummed out as the swordsman's hands rubbed the towel furiously over his head.

"All right," As he finished he patted the boy on the top of his head. "We'd better get going, or we'll get slapped around by Nami again." He smirked.

Luffy watched the green-haired man walk away, muttering to himself about finding clothes to put on, finding his shirt and realizing that it was wrinkled but disregarding the fact. The raven's eyes trailed to the scratched marks on the swordsman's back, glaring before he looked down at his own hand. "…even through you're so close, this is all that's left to me."

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"What's that?" Zoro asked, leaning against the railing of the Going Merry, a band-aid plastered to his forehead as he looked at something the raven's hand. Chopper had finished tending to them, reminding them to take it easy for a while after he shoved medicine down their throats to keep away any chance of infection.

"A treasure map!" Luffy replied excitedly. "Robin found it!"

Said raven-haired woman was sitting at one of the tables that had been placed on deck, cards in her hand and cards in the hands of her Devil Fruit ability. Chopper was also present, freaking out as he drew a card—by the look on his face—he hadn't really wanted to draw. "It says that if we go to where the X-Mark is, we'll meet a very special person!" His voice paused for a moment. "Let's see. Someone called Mo…mont…Montblanc Crigrub!"

"…" Zoro sat silent, turning his attention to look up at the clouds in the sky. "Luffy…"

"Hm?" The raven looked over from his map.

"Just to let you know, if there's ever anybody about to take your life," He said as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "Then I don't intend on obeying your orders." Zoro stated it as if it was simplest thing to say. _"__**Remember that."**_

"…Okay." Luffy gave a small heart-warming smile, watching the sky too before he suddenly moved, his left hand fisting in the front of Zoro's clothing and pulling him close. Closing his eyes as the swordsman's opened wide in shocked before the raven gave him a hard, but quick kiss on his lips. Luffy let the green-haired man go, Zoro blinking in surprise as the raven stood up and stretched his arms.

Regaining his composure Zoro added one more thing. "…I won't taste like blood anymore."

"Shi shi!" Luffy laughed. "That's ok!"

"Zoro! You even got hurt back here!" Chopper exclaimed as he pushed the green-haired male's shirt up on his back, seeing the scratch marks on the swordsman's shoulder blades, as Luffy sat on the Going Merry's head, repeating 'Crigrub' in a sing-song voice. "You should've said something!" The reindeer scolded.

"_**JUST RUB SOME SALT ON IT."**_ Nami growled out harshly as she walked up on to the bow.


	2. Dynamite Wolves: Extra

**A/N:** Hey ya'll, this is just one of the little 'extras' at the end of the Doujinshi and it was waaaaay too cute to pass up. So I added it. Enjoy.

* * *

"Awwww…"

Zoro and Luffy held out their arm's side by side. The raven's free hand circled around his before he let go of his arm, his hand balling into a fist as he clenched it tight. "Yours is definitely bigger. That's not fair!" He whined.

"**HOW THE HECK IS THAT UNFAIR?"**Zoro sweatdropped at the smaller boy's glare. "Stop _caring_ so much!"

"You've also got more muscle everywhere else, like on your chest." Luffy flexed his left arm, the muscle only slightly bulging. _"Even though we're only two years apart."_ He muttered in envy.

"What's gotten into you?" The green-haired male asked. "I don't think you have anything to complain about." Zoro suddenly grinned. "We train differently. Like you can compare your skinny arms to mine."

"But Sanji's arms and chest haven't changed—"

The swordsman's eye twitched in annoyance as the blonde's name was mentioned. "How did that shitty cook enter this conversation…?"

"Ah, well, I noticed it when I hugged him."

'_**HUGGED?'**_ Zoro's entire body irked.

Luffy answered like it was something he did every day. "I jumped Sanji because I was starving…"

'_Sanji! Foooood!'_ Luffy whined as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

'_Get off me you shitty piece of rubber!'_ Sanji threatened, his hand clenched around the raven's neck and pulling it to try and get rid of the younger boy as a large knife was in his other hand.

"And that's when I noticed." He continued, looking back down at his arm as he flexed it again. His pout became even more noticeable. "I guess being made of rubber means I'll never get to be all buff…" He was shaken from his self pity the moment a hard arm suddenly wrapped around his neck, snatching him from his spot and dragging him closer to the bigger body frame. "Hm?" He asked in a sort of 'What's up Zoro' way.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed as it hit him. "**YOU'RE JEALOUS ARE YOU? HUH? HUH?"**

The swordsman growled. "Not so loud…"

"Hey," Luffy's hands tugged on the green-haired male's arms encouragingly. "Zoro."

"…" Was it really necessary to say it? Che. It couldn't be helped. "Yeah, that's right."

Luffy's playful expression disappeared as Zoro admitted it.

"I'm jealous because you hugged Sanji. I'm jealous because you're talking about Sanji." He told the younger boy. "Actually," He turned his head to look down at the raven, his usually peeved glare on his face. "I get jealous every time you talk about somebody else." The next thing he asked was a question full of menace. _"__**YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"**_

"No—pe!" Luffy sang back, his grin covering his entire face as he smiled. "Can't be helped, so I'll just have to spoil you!" He announced and wrapped his arms around the elder male's waist, squeezing tightly. "Here's a love-hug! And 'nother-hug!"

"You're the one spoiling me?" Zoro asked precariously.

=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=X=

"That sounded like fun," Robin commented as she sat at the table next to Luffy, listening to the story he was telling about Zoro's confession. "The two of you are so close…"

"Yup!" Luffy swallowed his bite of food and grinned. "So I hugged Sanji, right? And Zoro got jealous of me!"

"_**WHAT?"**_The mug of coffee the blonde had be pouring slipped out of his grasp, clattering to the ground before it shattered. There was a grave, sickening look on his face as Sanji looked uneasily at the green-haired swordsman. "You idiot!"

"Jealous, huh?" Nami snickered as she knew what probably had happened but how their captain had been so Luffy-like to misinterpret the true meaning.

"**NOT JEALOUS OF "YOU"!" **Zoro screamed at Luffy.


End file.
